1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a memory housing, more particularly, to a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) housing comprising an environmental maintaining device for non-ambiently changing an environmental condition within the memory housing.
2. Background of the Invention
It is widely known that conventional electronic devices employ a variety of memory devices for temporary and long term data storage. Some memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), store data electrically, and require continual refreshing in order to properly hold data. MRAM, an emerging technology, is a memory device that stores information magnetically, rather than electrically. Unlike electrical data storage, MRAM memories can store data over long periods of time without refreshing, similar to present flash memory. Furthermore, MRAM memories can be operated at higher speeds than conventional electrical data storage memories, thereby improving the performance of MRAM read and write access over conventional electrical data storage devices.
IBM has been developing MRAM devices since 1974, and jointly with Infineon Corp. in recent months. One such experimental IBM/Infineon MRAM chip is described in IBM""s Research News Press Release of Dec. 7, 2000 entitled xe2x80x9cIBM Magnetic RAM (MRAM) Imagesxe2x80x9d which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
MRAM devices, however, typically suffer from problems due to sensitivity to environmental conditions such as ambient magnetic fields and temperature. Thus, the performance characteristics of a particular MRAM device vary considerably depending on the current environment the MRAM is placed it, which hinders implementation of MRAM technology. Hence, a need exists for isolating MRAM devices from environmental conditions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above and other problems in the prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a memory housing is provided comprising at least one memory device positioned within the housing, the at least one memory device having a performance parameter responsive to an environmental condition, and an environmental maintaining device for non-ambiently changing an environmental condition within the memory housing to cause the performance parameter of the at least one memory device to meet a criteria.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the environmental maintaining device comprises at least one temperature maintaining device for changing the temperature within the housing, the temperature causing the performance parameter of the at least one memory device to meet a criteria.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one temperature maintaining device includes at least one peltier.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one environmental maintaining device comprises a magnetic field source for generating a magnetic field within the housing, the magnetic field source being configured to establish an operating magnetic field within the housing thereby causing the performance parameter of the at least one memory device to meet a criteria.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is a separation between two logic levels greater than a predetermined level.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the criteria is the rate of failed memory reads or writes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the memory device further comprises a shield for isolating the at least one memory device from external electro-magnetic fields.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one memory device comprises at least one mram.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of storing data with a memory device is provided comprising the steps of: obtaining at least one memory device having a performance parameter responsive to an environmental condition, the at least one memory device being positioned within a housing, and non-ambiently regulating at least one environmental condition within the housing to cause a performance parameter of the at least one memory device to meet a criteria.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of shielding the housing from external electro-magnetic fields.